


It’s More

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 29: When was the most opportune time in canon for them to first hook up/date/fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s More

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Though she grumbled every step of the way, Regina was amazed by Emma during the entire Neverland rescue. The things they were able to accomplish together was something that did strange things to her heart.

It was why she had allowed the blonde to stay and tuck Henry in. It was what had compelled her to factor in Emma’s feelings, be considerate.

Emma came out of Henry’s room, and all Regina could suddenly focus on was something as shallow as the woman’s beauty.

Those earnest green eyes looked at her without malice, without disappointment, and without judgement.

She watched Emma tilting her head a bit, questioning the attention. Shoot first, ask questions later. Regina stepped in closer, and in true Emma fashion, the blonde did not budge, stood her ground. Unafraid.

Regina leaned in, closing her eyes, and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Emma’s lips. She felt them respond immediately, tentatively. She pulled back and the questioning look was more pronounced.

Regina was surprised by many things but most notable was how much she had enjoyed the brief contact, and Emma’s compliance.

“Should I read more into that or are you just extremely happy we have our son back?” Emma whispered.

Regina held her hand out and waited. Emma’s actions would determine her answer. When the blonde did more than just grab her hand, when Emma in fact, intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently…

“More. Definitely more.”

FIN


End file.
